This invention relates specifically to money clips and the like and is more particularly concerned with an aesthetically designed clip that incorporates a transmitting and receiving device that allows the money clip to function as a new type of platform from which electronic transactions can be initiated, received and completed.
Clips for holding a great variety of items, are well known in the art. Such clips generally comprise a simple pair of jaws that are normally urged toward each other. It is desirable to have a money clip that will also function as a platform to facilitate certain electronic transactions to be completed that have now become both common, convenient and desired in the world of data and information transfer. As a result of this, the clip is constructed with one or more bosses such that it will allow for the incorporation of the appropriate electronic device that may initiate and complete these types of electronic transactions in combination with a pair of levers that extend for opening the clip and retract when not in use.
Money clips used to clip paper currency together and the like have not had electronic devices included in their design as part of their overall functionality in the past. Such clips are normally simple spring clips, perhaps with a rampway to assist sliding the clip onto the contents being held. The inclusion of an electronic device allows the money clip to become a transmitting/receiving platform for multiple types of electronic actions or transactions.